


Heart of Wonderland

by xWitchAlchemistx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWitchAlchemistx/pseuds/xWitchAlchemistx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years have passed since Jafar was defeated, and all have gone their separate ways. But when a new villain threatens to steal the very core of Wonderland, the team will be reunited again...with a little help. It'll take new friends [such as the March Hare] and old enemies [such as the genie Jafar] alike to save Wonderland, and failure could put more than one world in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unbeginning

**Does any one else think Wonderland ought to have been continued? Especially since it finally got good enough that I was looking forward to episodes? Ah, well. Originally I thought it would be fun if Aladdin [having been Cyrus' master as a boy until his 'death'] had been kept a prisoner of Jafar all this time, to be used against Cyrus or some such. But the idea got put into my head about if...someone else had been Aladdin. Bwahaha!  And meanwhile...We'll be seeing more faces from Agrabah, Wonderland, and maybe even some Storybrookers down the line when I reveal that the Knave has family after all. And who the Jabberwocky really is.  Bwahaha.  Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Agrabah, Many Years Ago** _

_Of the many masters Cyrus had served over the years, his present one was far from the worst. A cautious if slow-witted man, he had wished for a prosperous business, and for Cyrus' assistance in tending his shop. It hadn't occurred to him that he could have simply ordered Cyrus' complicity, but the wishes were simple enough that they seemed inconsequential as far as the balance of magic went. For several weeks, he had been working as a shop keep under the name 'Abu' per his master's orders. As far as being an eternal slave went, it wasn't a terrible existence. His master let him basically have free run, so long as he didn't reveal he was a genie and kept up his work. One of his jobs included fetching supplies from the marketplace, and it was there that he met his 'very best friend'._

_"Aha! Caught you, little thief! You thought you could steal from me, eh? I'll have your hands, boy!"_

_Cyrus, who had been examining produce, quickly turned to find a gruff man holding up a small boy by the scruff of the neck. He was a slight thing in shabby clothes, with a mess of black hair and large brown eyes, and he looked terrified._

_"I-I didn't steal! Let me go! Please!" The boy squirmed, and Cyrus didn't miss the slight bulge in his pant's pocket.  A thief could always recognize a thief._

_"Let us find out, shall we?" The man tossed the boy down roughly, but before he could examine him, Cyrus stepped forward and caught him by the hand. He stepped in front of the boy and spoke genially. "What seems to be the problem, good sir?"_

_The man was startled and then angry as he tried to shove Cyrus aside. "Get out of the way! That boy is a thieving little-he's getting away!" He ran past Cyrus then, and the boy it seemed had taken off like the hounds of the Sultan were after him. But he had a feeling he knew where the boy was headed..._

_Small hands gripped a golden necklace inlaid with pearls, and the boy who'd stolen it breathed heavily as he gripped his prize and hid behind a pile of boxes in an alley. The street was rarely used, and the path not easy to get to._

_"That's quite a prize you have there." The boy yelped as he jumped up and started to run, but Cyrus caught him by the wrist with a smile. "Now, now, little rabbit. You needn't be afraid. I don't mean you any harm."_

_The boy stilled, but seemed no less wary as he stared up at Cyrus.  Silence passed a moment before the boy squirmed uncomfortably. "What do you want from me, then?"_

_"Well, mainly, I just wanted you to keep your hands attached." he chuckled and wiggled his fingers at the boy, who seemed fearful again at the thought before Cyrus released him and he tensed again as if he might run. Cyrus smiled and sat down as he pulled out a pair of apples and held one out to the boy. "You look hungry, would you like one?"_

_The boy looked surprised and stared at the apple as if it might bite him, before he looked to Cyrus suspiciously and then back at the apple. After a moment, he shoved the necklace into his pocket and took the apple which he began to eat hungrily. Cyrus patted the space beside him and after a moment, the boy sat down although several inches further away. Cyrus took a bite from his own apple thoughtfully before he spoke again. "That was a pretty daring steal...but not very wise. The market is busy enough to distract from the deed, true enough, but the stall-keeps are more vigilant, and there are more people to stop you from escaping."_

_The boy didn't seem to know what to make of that, and just eyed Cyrus silently._

_Cyrus considered that and then held out a hand. "My name is...Abu. I'll be honest with you, many years ago, I did my fair share of thieving as well...I cannot betray you for doing what I myself have done. You can trust me. Although I wouldn't advise risking it again." he added._

_The boy stilled then and stared doubtfully at the offered hand, he seemed to think it over before he held out a hand sticky with apple juice and shook Cyrus' hand lightly. "My name...is Aladdin."_

_Cyrus smiled. There was something about the boy that struck him as odd, and as a former con artist himself, he recognized that the boy wasn't quite telling the truth. But this was a good start. "A pleasure to meet you, Aladdin."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**England**

"Papa! Papa, wake up!"  Small hands tugged impatiently at him, and Cyrus awoke from his memory-turned-dream with a start and then a smile as he mock-groaned. "Little imp...go hassle your mother."

"Pardon?" his wife chimed from beside him, as she cast him a false imperious look before she smiled lovingly at their daughter, Louisa.

"It's snowing!" The child cried insistently, "We must go out and play! Oh, please, say we can!"

Cyrus groaned again and buried his face in his pillow, only to be tugged on again by those wonderful, warm little hands. He had never dared dream that such a beautiful thing could exist in his world, let alone have been created by him. And he had not only her, but Alice as well. He was blessed, there was no other way to describe it.

"Mama!" Louisa pleaded, and Alice chuckled as she rolled over and pressed a kiss to the back of Cyrus' head. "It seems we are being summoned, Cyrus."

"So it seems." came the muffled reply from the pillow before Cyrus lifted his head with a warm smile and caught Alice's lips in a kiss. "Good morning, my love."

It was Louisa's turn to groan, and both of her parents chuckled. Cyrus sighed, although his smile was wide as he ruffled Louisa's hair. "Go get on your coat, and give us a bit of time to wake up and get ready, then we'll play in the snow." "Hooray!" The girl chimed, and dashed off in excitement. Both of her parents chuckled again as they wore similar, loving smiles.

Cyrus watched his daughter leave, the head of dark hair dashing off, and was reminded of another small, dark-haired child running away. He hadn't thought of Aladdin in so long, not with all that had gone on, let alone having such a vivid dream. It made him strangely nostalgic, and with a pang, he pushed away the thoughts as he done many times before. Aladdin was another world and many years gone, and now he had his own life to lead.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_It had been four months since 'Aladdin' and 'Abu' had met, and they'd met at least twice a week since in 'secret'. The very street Aladdin had hidden in that fateful day led to an abandoned building, and the top most room provided a good hideout and view of the city. Neither knew very much about the other, but it hadn't been necessary to, theirs was a unique friendship. Cyrus, who never had the opportunity to make something like a friend, or form a bond, took a great comfort in mentoring the boy who reminded him so much of himself. And Aladdin, who had never gotten on well with the few boys his age he knew, had never had much by way of friends either. He had also gleaned that Aladdin's name was not truly Aladdin, and was an attempt by the boy to cover his actions from his mother lest she hear his name brought up in local gossip._

_So it was that when Aladdin entered their little meeting place looking glum, Cyrus was genuinely concerned, and he crouched down in front of Aladdin with a frown. "You look as though the world has come crashing down, Al. What's wrong?"_

_Aladdin shifted and stared down at the ground with a trembling lip before he swallowed hard. "It's...it's nothing.."_

_Cyrus placed a hand on the small shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "You know you can tell me anything, Al. If something's troubling you, please let me help."_

_The boy bit his lip and after a moment he confessed in a rushed tone, tears spilling down his cheeks. "It's...my mother. She's...she's very sick...I don't know what to do!" he cried, and his body trembled._

_"Oh, Al..." Cyrus pulled the boy in close, and he stiffened for a moment before slender hands slid around Cyrus' neck and hugged him tightly. "Shh...shh...it'll be alright...what is her illness? We can call for a doctor."_

_Aladdin sniffed and shook his head as he pulled away, although Cyrus kept his hands on Aladdin's shoulders. "M-My mother is a healer...she says she will be better soon, but...I think...maybe she...I can't do anything for her!" he finished with, although the implication was there. Perhaps she was only saying she would get better to protect him._

_"Now that's not true." Cyrus said firmly, and Aladdin blinked at him through teary eyes. "My mother was something of a healer too, so she was rarely sick...but do you know what she told my brothers and I was the best medicine?"_

_"You have brothers?" Aladdin was distracted a moment, and Cyrus nodded and continued._

_"She said that our love healed her better than any medicine. As long as we were well and smiling, that gave her the strength to get better herself."_

_"Really?" Cyrus nodded solemnly. "A mother loves her child more than anything...if you are by her side, how could she not be better?"_

_Aladdin seemed to ponder that and then brighten as he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. "That's true...thank you, Abu..." The boy paused and then gripped Cyrus' neck in a tight hug again. "Thank you for everything...you're...you're the very best friend I've ever had..."_

_Cyrus was a bit taken aback. He'd gotten Aladdin to come out of his shell, and found him to be earnest, intelligent, and even a bit quirky. But rarely did Aladdin become emotional, so the confession was doubly endearing. Cyrus felt a pang as he was reminded of his own older and younger brother, and he hugged the small boy tightly as he pressed a light kiss to his head. "You as well, Al. I never really had friends outside of my brothers, so it's cheating a bit but...you're the best friend I've had too." he chuckled._

_Aladdin pulled away to stare up at him with surprised, hopeful eyes before he shook his head and added. "I haven't really had any either...and I don't have any brothers, so..."_

_Cyrus smiled fondly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, then, perhaps you'd like to? If you'd like, we can be brothers."_

_Aladdin blinked and then seemed confused. "How can we be? We have different mothers already." Cyrus chuckled. "True enough. But if you'd like to be, we can make a promise here and now, and then we'll be brothers forever. Even if we're apart." That sobered him a bit, because in the back of his mind, he'd been a little hesitant to get too close to Aladdin. He was used to losing the people he loved, but Aladdin had never lost any one. He didn't know the truth about Cyrus, and when Cyrus was forced to a new master...would Aladdin think he'd been abandoned?_

_"Apart?" Aladdin seemed anxious. "Are you leaving?"_

_Cyrus' smile nearly faltered, but he'd had much practice in keeping up a facade. "I hope not. But we never know what the Fates will bring us...in the meantime though..."_

_"Can we...really be brothers?" Aladdin seemed on the fence about the idea, excited and reluctant about it at the same time._

_"If you want, but we don't have to be. Being best friends is fine enough."_

_Aladdin considered that and then mumbled. "I wouldn't...mind having a brother.."_

_Cyrus hesitated, was it truly fair to make this promise of brotherhood if he couldn't guarantee to stay? But then, nothing was ever guaranteed even amongst brothers born together-such was his very existence. Cyrus pulled a small knife from his pocket, and drew a thin line on his palm before he held out his hand for Aladdin's._

_"W-What are you doing?"_

_"My blood and yours, to seal the promise. But only if you want to."_

_Aladdin hesitated then, before he surrendered his palm to Cyrus who made a thin cut as gently as possible. Blood welled in their respective palms, and Cyrus gripped their hands together tightly as he caught Aladdin's gaze and smiled. "I swear this day, with this blood, that we are brothers. In all things, near or far, we shall forever be family in our hearts."_

_Aladdin swallowed hard and then said firmly. "I swear...with this blood today, we are brothers...and we always will be...family...I swear."_

_There was an electric shock that seemed to pass through their hands, and both Cyrus and Aladdin jerked their hands away in surprise. Cyrus examined his palm and found that the slight wound had healed, and the faintest of scars remained, likely not to be noticed unless one were truly looking for it. Aladdin held the same mark. "What was that?" The boy asked, startled._

_Cyrus wasn't sure, but he didn't think it could have been anything bad...could it?  "Perhaps it is a sign from the Fates that they approve of our vows...little brother."_

_Aladdin's eyes widened, and look on his face couldn't really be described. Grateful and hopeful wouldn't cut it, nor would love or warmth. It was an expression representative of their bond, the only bond Aladdin had really ever forged with someone besides his mother. "I think so too...big brother." Aladdin tried out the words and found that they warmed his heart, it felt good on his tongue._

_Cyrus didn't realize he'd begun to cry until a single tear trickled down his cheek, and he blinked in surprise before he wiped it away._

_"Abu?" Aladdin was concerned._

_Cyrus shook his head with a smile. "Thank you, Aladdin...you can't know what your friendship...and brotherhood mean to me." His brothers were lost through his own foolishness, his mother dead, he had no family or friends in the world and as a genie...had expected that he never would. Aladdin was a rare gift, and he prayed that he would not soon lose him._

_His prayers, however, were in vain._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jafar stared listlessly at the wall of his little prison, the lamp, as he lost himself in thoughts and memories because he had nothing better to do. Years had passed, he was a prisoner, no one would fight for him or free him, and even if he returned the water...he'd likely die in attempt of it's return. He would spend eternity as a genie, a slave of the lamp, and even if he were free...what was there to live for? Jafar had killed his father and taken his revenge as intended, and then he'd meant to rule as a supreme sorcerer. Now, even if he escaped, there would be nothing for him. No power, no people, nothing...in the end, that insufferable Alice had been right. Jafar had lost to the power of love. The love Amara bore her children, the love Alice and Cyrus bore each other, Will and Anastasia's love, the love of the people of Wonderland...he'd been bested by something he couldn't hope to have, that had been proven. Or rather, couldn't hope to have again, he ought to have said. There had been two people in his life to love him, three if one counted Amara which he didn't since he had never loved her in return, but that was long ago...

"Genie! Genie, come out! I have my third wish! I wish to be young forever!"

Jafar was summoned out of his lamp to face the rotund and crude man who was his...master. He had wanted desperately to punish the pathetic oaf, and now he had his chance. Jafar's only pleasure was in twisting wishes as best he could. He smiled cruelly. "As you command." Jafar waved his hand as the man lost a decade or so, becoming 'young again'...and from there, his skin began to turn to stone.

The man realized what was happening and started to scream. "No! No! That isn't what I meant! Stop, no, no!" Jafar looked at the stone statue in satisfaction before he snapped his fingers and the stone burst apart. But his satisfaction was short-lived as he was again thrust inside the bottle, and he found himself hurtled along towards his next 'master'.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Restless flowers bloom, in the evening light, let the old day fade, bring in the new day's light..."_ A voice sang, a deep and pleasant hum in the fading light of sunset. A cloaked woman stepped over a couple of fresh bodies, fools who had gotten in her way, as she made her way to the place she'd sought. Jafar was dead, the Queen of Hearts and the Red Queens' respective reigns were over, the Jabberwocky was imprisoned, and that insufferable Alice and her beau were gone. Years of peace had taken it's toll and Wonderland was ripe for the taking. True, it wasn't where she'd intended to be in her life, but conquering Wonderland held it's own rewards and perhaps following that...she could see her way to getting all else that she desired.

She opened the door to the little cottage, home to a hermit of sorts who was rumored to have the knowledge she sought. The man was just sitting down to eat, it seemed, and she smiled winningly as she lowered her hood to reveal a beautiful young woman with long, wavy chestnut hair save for one long strand of pure white, and piercing blue eyes. "Hello, you must be Mr. Walrus...I'm looking for someone and I believe you may know where he is...I believe he is called 'The March Hare'?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Ha! Those idiots, thinking they could mess with my little brother and get away with it!" Blood trickled down from his now-slightly crooked nose, and there was a bruise welling on his cheek, but it was worth it._

_"But you got hurt, Ley...you...didn't have to do that...if you stay with me...it'll just keep causing you trouble..."_

_Leyton scoffed. "Trouble schmouble." he pulled the younger boy in to a neck grab and ruffled his hair affectionately before he gave him a tight, one-armed hug. "We're brothers, Jeffy. We always stick together. And I'll kick anyone's butt who says otherwise."_

_Jeffy sniffed, and Leyton groaned. "There'll be snot on this shirt too now...yer'sucha brat, Jeffy."_

_The other boy giggled and then sniffed as he smiled. "I love you, big brother."_

_Leyton scrunched his nose before he gave in with a sigh and a fond smile. "Love ya too, runt."_

Leyton Trickt sighed as he took another long drink from a bottle that would never do as he'd like. He could drink alcohol till he was blue in the face, it would never have any effect. And he could eat all the food he liked, but it held no taste for him. Leyton sat at the head of a now rickety-table, adorned with bright colored table-ware and multi-colored, polka-dotted cloth. He wore a raggedy hat and rumpled, tattered clothing, and seemed to be around fifteen years of age. Leyton's eyes were bi-colored, one blue-grey, and one green with flecks of gold. Perhaps his most curious feature though were the hare's ears sticking from his head, drooping rather sadly. And perhaps the feature that couldn't be seen, which was that aside from being cursed, he was quite mad. Leyton busied himself with applying jelly to a pocket-watch which had stopped ticking ages ago as he hummed to himself. "A very merry unbirthday to me, to me..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Will and Ana next chap, and a familiar Storybrooke-ish face.  And by the by, fair warning, I love brotherly love. So...yeah. In case any eyebrows were raised at the brotherly love. Writer's prerogative. But not unrealistic either. So! Reviews are like verbal hugs to me...and enjoy!~ Witchy~**


	2. Races and Reunions

**Not much to say.  Just...enjoy!**

**~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Wonderland** _

"Just a little to the left, almost got it-er-agh!" Will Scarlet, formerly the Knave of Hearts, scrambled to right his balance as the stool he'd been standing on precariously teetered. The wallpaper banner he'd been hanging near the ceiling would have come down with him, if not for the quick magical intervention of his wife. They'd finally built their own home, a sizable but cozy cottage not far from the kingdom. Wonderland had no more monarchs, and seemed to be flourishing under the change.

"Well, don't kill yourself decorating, Will. Then what would I do?" Anastasia, formerly the Red Queen, teased as she finished the banner with magic.

Will huffed and righted himself as he frowned at the banner and then pouted a bit at her. "I'd wanted to do it without magic, Ana."

"Yes, and I want my husband to have all his limbs attached. Or at least just the important ones."

Will's lips quirked lasciviously as he stepped closer and slid his hands on his wife's waist. "The important ones? Care to elaborate, my lady?" he brought his lips closer to her's.

Ana smirked up at him as she brought her lips just out of his reach and her hand slid towards his belt. "Well, I suppose-"

"Mum! Dad! Lookit what I found!" A whirlwind darted into the living room, a freckle-faced five-year old boy with a mop of light brown hair and pale blue eyes.

Will and Ana pulled back and shared a 'guilty' glance before they smiled at their son.

Ana knelt down with a warm smile as she beckoned her son forward. "What's that, my love?"

The boy grinned and held out a squirming lizard, to which Ana scrunched her nose a bit while Will bent at the waist and whistled.

"That's a fine prize you've got there, kiddo. Don't think you oughta bring it in here though, your Mum will throw a fit if it gets the carpet messy." Will winked at his son, who formed an _O_ with his mouth while Ana shot her husband a playful glare.

"And where's your sister, Mace?"

Mace rolled his eyes. "Rae's playin' with flowers, she didn't like m'lizard."

Anastasia chuckled as she rose. "I'll go fetch her, you deal with the lizard." she added with a firm but playful glance at her husband as she headed outside. Raelyn and Mace were twins, with Mace having been born about ten minutes before his sister. Mace was every bit as wild as his father, Raelyn was adventurous but gentle, and both were miracles. Anastasia didn't know how her mother could have been so cold, because she found being a mother warmed her heart as nothing-save Will-ever had before.

"This flower is called a petunia. It's very pretty, but my favorite-"

"Rae, my love, who are you talking to?" Anastasia smiled as she rounded a corner, surprised when she found Tweedle smiling indulgently at her daughter.

"Your majesty-"

"-Ana. How many times must I tell you?"  She'd gotten him to stop bowing, but he insisted on calling her 'majesty'.

"Forgive me." Tweedle inclined his head, although he didn't correct the name and Raelyn had meanwhile run up to her mother to hug her legs. She had similar pale blue eyes to her brother, but her hair was pale blonde and her skin far more fair.

"Well, anyway, do come in. I've just made tea." Ana offered, and Tweedle hesitated before he spoke lowly.

"I'm afraid I haven't come for a visit...I've been sent with a message."

"A message?  What?  From whom?"

Tweedle cast a hesitant glance at the bright-eyed little girl listening curiously, and finally answered. "The White Rabbit...he's gone to get Alice. Something has happened."

Ana stilled a moment before she bent down to kiss Raelyn's head. "Go inside, love, tell your father to come out and you and your brother play with your toys a moment."

"But Mummy-"

"-Now, my dearest." Ana said firmly, and the girl pouted and then rushed inside.

Will emerged a moment later, surprised as well to see the Tweedle, before he joined his wife at her side. "What's all this, then?"

Tweedle inclined his head to Will before he spoke. "The White Rabbit has sent me, since he is busy seeking Alice..."

"Well, what's happened, Tweedle?" Ana asked, growing impatient of the suspense.

"It's hard to say precisely.  So much has been going on, but...what's most concerning...There have been...strange deaths in Wonderland, bodies that have...withered, among them old Mr. Walrus."

"No." Ana hadn't known or been fond of him, but he was one of the oldest residents of Wonderland she knew of. A hermit, known to be lazy and a food-monger, but wise overall. "What do you mean, 'withered'?"

"As I said, majesty...they've...it's as if the life has been sucked out of them, until they're left dry."

Will made a face. "That sounds nasty. Who'd do somethin' like that?"

"We don't know for sure...but whoever it is we do know that they're looking for the Hare."

"The what?" Will asked.

Ana's eyes widened slightly. "The March Hare...but nobody's seen him in years. He's thought dead, isn't he?  What would anybody want with him now?"

"His powers, perhaps?"

"Would somebody fill me in?" Will growled.

Ana finally looked to her husband. "Leyton Trickt...the March Hare. He was best friends with the Mad Hatter many years ago...like the Hatter, he had a very special power.  The Hatter can cross between worlds, and the Hare can cross through time."

"Through time...time travel?"  Will seemed confused. "But I thought the past can't be changed, the magic laws and all that?" 

"It can't be changed, but with his power, it's possible to travel through time and observe...possibly even interact, although nothing done would affect the future. It's sort of just...a glimpse."

"Well, what good is that?"

"Knowledge can always be useful." Tweedle interjected. "If you travel through time, you might find the answers to anything, even questions you haven't asked yet. Things you don't want to know."

Will considered that and then shrugged. "But you said he's dead, right? So doesn't matter."

"He's thought to be...but if someone is going to that much trouble, perhaps he isn't."

"Okay, while why is he 'thought' dead, then?"

"...There's different tellings, but mainly...it's said that Leyton was...a bit of a spy. With his powers, I'm sure he was very good at it. He passed along information, usually to the highest-bidder, and usually petty things. He was popular amongst the ladies, finding out gossip and things like that...he was always notorious for taking his clients as...lovers."

"Smart boy." Will said admiringly, and Ana shot him a glare to which he settled, sufficiently chastened.

"Not so smart, it seems. The rumor is that crossed Cora, the Queen of Hearts. So she cursed him."

"Cursed him how?"

"That's where it gets vague...everybody assumes she ripped his heart out, but then, he was never seen serving her. However, when I was in her inner circle, I heard it said that she'd done something quite different. She'd cursed him with the features of a hare, and scrambled his mind...she locked him in a prison of sorts, so that he would slowly grow mad...she didn't want to kill him, in case she ever had need of his powers, but nor did she want any one else to be able to make use of him. As to the prison, or him, no one has found him."

"Moral of the story, don't piss off the Queen of Hearts. Know that meself, actually."

Ana shot him a look before she returned her gaze to Tweedle. "And how is it you know she's after him?"

"Mr. Walrus had been preparing a dinner of clams for himself, for some reason he's fond of making them talk before he eats them...he was...an odd fellow. The clams stayed silent through the affair, but spoke after words of hearing a woman's voice and that she had asked about the March Hare."

"A woman?" Ana frowned as she went through a list of possible subjects. But she couldn't think of any villainesses, save perhaps the Jabberwocky, left standing...least of all that could 'suck the life' out of someone. "Well, I can see why you'd tell me, but why are you fetching Alice? She and Cyrus have kept well clear of Wonderland, it's not their home or their fight any more."

"...I'm afraid that may no longer be true." "What do you mean?" Tweedle removed a scrap of paper from his pocket, to reveal a long-haired child in a pencil sketch who held a fair likeness to Alice. "Mr. Walrus, it seems, indicated that a girl named Alice may have been the last to see the Hare...and the woman dropped this on her way out. The White Rabbit has been keeping an eye on Alice, you see, and he recognizes this girl as her daughter."

Ana drew in a sharp breath. Was Alice's child being targeted? She wouldn't stand for that, not for a moment. "Then of course we will stop her. Wonderland has no place for that woman's kind any more."

Will too had gone on guard, defensive of Alice as always, and now more than ever aware of the value of a child and protecting them.  "We'll protect them." he said firmly.

Ana nodded, and meanwhile her mind was racing. In the far back corners of her mind, something tugged at her memory, something to do with the Hare. But what was it? What it could it have possibly been? Still, she'd heard so many stories about him, perhaps they'd all gotten a bit bungled in her mind. She had no time to worry about such things now. Wonderland was in danger, as it seemed, was Alice and her family. Ana would protect them both at all costs, such was what she had decided all those years ago.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**_England_ **

The air was filled with laughter as the now bundled Alice, Cyrus, and Louisa made a ruckus in the snow. Cyrus was busy tickling Louisa when a snowball made contact with his face, and he cast a smirking glare at his wife, who smirked right back. "So that's how it's going to be, eh, Alice?"

Alice laughed and threw another snowball, Cyrus blocked that one and scooped up snow as if to return the favor. Alice covered her face with her hands, surprised when instead of snow, she was met with warm arms around her. Cyrus pulled her in close and held her tightly as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "I love you, Alice."

"And I love you, Cyrus..." she murmured back warmly, right up until he slipped a gob of snow down her dress. "C-Cyrus!" she yelped and jerked back only to promptly kick up a bit of snow at him as she tried to shake it out. "That wasn't fair at all!"

"Is it ever?" Cyrus drawled, grinning, while Louisa clapped her hands and giggled with merriment. He paused however, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eyes, and was surprised to find a familiar face gazing at him from the shrubs. "Rabbit?"

"Rabbit, where?" Louisa shrieked as she looked around wildly, while Alice frowned slightly and followed Cyrus' gaze. Sure enough, she caught a flash of white before the rabbit ducked, presumably to avoid Louisa's gaze. Although she knew of Alice's stories, it would do no good for her to truly see the White Rabbit, not so young.

Cyrus and Alice exchanged a glance, before Cyrus knelt down and kissed Louisa's cheek. "I was calling you a rabbit, my dear, quick as you are. But now you must go inside, we'll be in soon...and then we'll all have hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

Louisa frowned. "But I want to keep playing!"

"And so we shall, but your poor mother and father need a little break. And wouldn't you like some cocoa? With...marshmallows?" he offered.

Louisa brightened at that and after a moment's hesitation, inclined her head. "Alright! But be quick, Papa!" And with that, she darted off into the house.

Cyrus waited until she was gone, then he and Alice moved around the shrubbery and a couple of large trees to where indeed, the White Rabbit awaited them.

"Alice...Cyrus...it's good to see you again."

"You as well, Rabbit!" Alice said, and she meant it, she crouched down to brush her hand against his fondly. "Have you come to visit?"

The White Rabbit squirmed a bit, hesitant before he shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Alice...this concerns another matter...something terrible is brewing in Wonderland. And it seems...it may involve you, and your daughter."

Alice and Cyrus seemed stunned a moment, and they exchanged a worried glance. "Explain, Rabbit." Cyrus demanded, not unkindly to the Rabbit so much as in worry over the news.

He told them much the same story the Tweedle had told Anastasia and Will, and when it was finished, Alice and Cyrus stood in grim silence a moment before Alice spoke. "Do you have the drawing?"

Rabbit shook his head. "I sent it with the Tweedle. But there was no mistake...I have popped in every now and then, as you know." Alice and Cyrus had returned to Wonderland twice, for Anastasia and Will's marriage, and the birth of their child. Cyrus' brothers had also visited a couple of times in the interim. Louisa had met the twins once, when Will and Ana had visited.

"But who would want to target our daughter? The only ones who know about her wouldn't betray us..."

"Anything is possible in Wonderland, as you also know...I was hoping you might return to Wonderland, we could certainly use your help..."

"I can't leave." Alice said with a furrowed brow. "Louisa needs us...Wonderland is...it's not our fight anymore, don't you see? If anything happened to Cyrus and I..."

Rabbit shifted uncomfortably at her answer. "Be that as it may, even if you don't consider Wonderland yours to save any longer...it is your fight...this woman has made it your fight. She wants your daughter, why else would she have the drawing?"

"He has a point, Alice." Cyrus finally said, and she looked to him with a troubled expression. "But Alice is also right, Louisa needs us...I will go to Wonderland."

"What? Not by yourself, Cyrus!"

"Yes, by myself. One of us must stay with Louisa."

"Then-"

"-I know what you're going to say, but think about it. If it's you this woman is after, and Louisa, then to have the two of you stay here is the safest thing. Besides...how could I rest knowing that my wife was facing evil alone?"

"How can I rest knowing that my husband is doing the same?" Alice countered stubbornly.

Cyrus and Alice stared at each other a moment before Cyrus murmured. "If you're truly willing to leave Louisa without both of us, then she could stay with your father for a time...but at the very least, allow me to go ahead and see what the situation is in Wonderland before we both go. Or would you risk Louisa being an orphan?"

"I'd rather neither of us went."

"As would I...but we cannot wait for danger to come knocking our door."

"But as long as Rabbit-"

"-Rabbit is not the only one capable of jumping realms."

"The Hatter hasn't been seen in decades. And anyway...who else would know to find us here?"

"Who else would know of our daughter?" he reminded her.

Alice bit her lip, frowning in thought as she weighed their options or lack thereof.

Cyrus placed his hands on her shoulders before he cupped her cheek. "I'll have a quick look around...see what I can find out. In the meantime, stay with our daughter. Keep her safe."

"I don't want to be parted from you. I thought we'd escaped all of this when we left Wonderland."

"Fate will find us, wherever we are." Cyrus said, a bit sadly.

"And is this our Fate? To forever be fighting, to be always in danger? Is that what the future holds for Louisa?"

Cyrus had no true answer for that, he could say only, "I hope not. I hope that what we do protects her future.  All we can do is to try, my Alice."

Alice stared at him for a long moment before she sighed, and then slipped her arms around him tightly.  "I love you, Cyrus."

"And I you, Alice." he embraced her as he inhaled her scent and determined that he would come home soon, he would not keep his family waiting. 

The two shared a kiss, and within several hours, Cyrus had said his goodbyes-that-weren't-goodbyes to Louisa who was told that business had called her father away suddenly. Louisa was teary-eyed, and Alice was at least on the inside, but there seemed little choice.

"Be careful, Cyrus."

"Aren't I always?" Cyrus shot her a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes as they shared a last kiss, and then he was gone to meet the Rabbit and start his journey to Wonderland.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Enchanted Forest_ **

Jefferson, also known as the Mad Hatter, was having a bad day. Now, on the list of bad, terrible, awful, and worst days he had ever had...this one was a lower-middle. But he'd rather not have had it all the same.

"Reee!"

Jefferson had been reunited with his beloved daughter Grace, and the Storybrooke curse had been broken which sent him back to the Enchanted Forest. His powers were still on the fritz, but he'd disbanded from the group and found a nice little niche for Grace and he. Then had come the second curse. Somehow Grace had been taken again, while he had been left behind. A frantic Jefferson had scrambled to try again to make his powers work, but in vain, and he was presently on the run from more that wretched Wicked Witch's men. Or monkies, as it were.

Jefferson had to find his daughter, his beloved daughter, the only family that he had left. The only family he hadn't yet destroyed. His wife was dead because of him, his parents hadn't wanted him, and his brother...that betrayal was perhaps his worst.

Perhaps there had been justice in the suffering he had endured, but not in all, and certainly Grace didn't deserve to share his burdens.

Still, there was one place he could try, one place that might afford him some aid. Rumplestiltskin's castle...if there was any place magical enough in the land to help him, it was surely there. And without Rumplestiltskin around, he'd have free rein to take whatever he might need. Anything it took to get his daughter back again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Wonderland** _

When Cyrus and the White Rabbit arrived back in Wonderland, it near midday. He found himself outside of a fair cottage, and he could hear the shouts of children from inside. A little pang entered his heart, and he knew whose home this was straightaway.

"Cyrus." He turned to find Will behind him, and the grim-faced men exchanged a quick hug before Will looked around. "Isn't Alice with ya?"

"She's stayed behind with Louisa for now...it seemed safer that way."

"Dunno how you managed that." Will said, knowing full well Alice had probably been less than pleased with that turn of events.

"You don't? And how long have you been married?" Cyrus teased lightly as the door opened to reveal Anastasia.

"Cyrus? Where's Alice?"

"Nice to see you too, Anastasia." He wasn't offended though. Alice was the adventurer, the great savior of Wonderland, and the one whom this directly concerned. Which was precisely why he hadn't wanted her involved. "She's home with Louisa. I wanted to see how things were myself before she came over, if she needs to at all."

"I would say she does. It's clear this has to do with her, and your daughter as well."

"And what concerns them concerns me." Cyrus reminded her.

"Of course." Anastasia agreed. "I didn't mean to sound inhospitable...it's only...Alice has a great deal of experience fighting in Wonderland, whereas..."

"Whereas I have a great deal of experience you know nothing about. I'll manage."

Anastasia lifted a brow and exchanged a glance with her husband, who patted Cyrus' shoulder.

"Well said, mate. I figure you wanna have a look at the Walrus' place? Everythin's been left how it was."

"I suppose it's the best place to start." And he needed to tell his brothers about matters, although they may have already heard.

......

When they reached the home of the Walrus, Cyrus was struck at once by the terrible odor in the area. He soon found out the cause as he found several bodies in what could really only be described as 'withered' state. Their skin was sunken to the bone, their mouths permanently open in silent screams, mere husks in baggy clothes on the ground. What monster could have done something like that, and why?

"Stuff o'nightmares." Will said as he side-stepped the bodies with a shudder. Anastasia had remained home to stay with the children, and the Rabbit had gone to alert Cyrus' brothers as per his request. When they reached the building inside, they found the Walrus the most worse for wear. His body had withered also, and while his mouth was open in a scream...his tongue had been ripped out.

"They found the drawin' of Louisa on the floor near the door. Seems a'bit strange she dropped it but...maybe she was in a hurry?"

"...Or maybe she intended for it to be dropped." Cyrus mused.

"Why would she do that?"

"Why indeed.." Cyrus studied the area carefully, looking for any clues, anything that might be out of place. But other than the Walrus and his overturned chair, nothing seemed to be disturbed. So then it really was information she was after. The March Hare...he'd heard vague stories of him. If he recalled correctly, he had some association with the Mad Hatter, but in the end they'd become enemies. Still, it wasn't as if he'd ever gotten much by way of clear information as a genie.

"I'm gonna take another look around outside, just'in case." Will said as he headed out.

After a moment, Cyrus followed and he studied the area again carefully. Now that he was no longer a genie, his senses were greatly dimmed, but as it was he didn't feel even a trace of magic. Not even from the bodies. But...there was _something_...something almost familiar. Cyrus narrowed his eyes as he peered towards the edge of the property, towards a nestle of bushes and trees...something glinted a moment in the sun, and as he reached down, he found it was familiar indeed. A lamp, and not just any lamp... "Jafar..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jafar wasn't sure how far he had traveled, but he'd eventually landed unceremoniously in a pile of shrubs if he wasn't mistaken. He scowled as he rose and righted himself, and did his best to peer out of the lamp. How long would he sit unnoticed this time, what fool would be the next to 'claim' him? How much time had passed after his landing, he wasn't sure. He was aware at one point of a scuffle of some kind, he heard screams ring out, and then silence. For so very long, just silence. And then he found his bottle being picked up as he stumbled about in an attempt not to fall on his rear yet again. "And so it begins..." he muttered as he waited for his smoky escape. But it didn't come, instead, a muffled voice spoke only one word outside of the lamp. His name. And that voice sounded horrifically familiar. " _No_."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Didja find somethin', Cyrus?"  Will came up to Cyrus, empty-handed himself, and he drew up short as he saw the bottle. "Is that...what I think it is?"

"Worse. It's not just any bottle. It's Jafar's."

Will stared a moment before he said firmly. "Let's tie it to a rock and drop it in the ocean. Do us all a favor."

"Tempting." Cyrus said as he stared at the bottle with a thoughtful frown.  Jafar was trapped, a slave of the lamp, bound to serve his masters and mistresses just as Cyrus and his brothers had been. It was a humbling, humiliating, maddening experience and one that Jafar well-deserved. And frankly, he still felt more punishment might have suited him. But things were as they were, and he at the very least didn't want Jafar in his life. Still...what if the bottle fell into the wrong hands? Such as those of that woman? Or someone else equally malicious? If the bottle had fallen into his hands, could there be a reason? Might he eventually, truly need a wish? As foolish as it was, as much as he would be loathe to use a wish knowing full well the consequences...hadn't it been proven time and again that Fate moved in strange ways? Of all people, for Cyrus to find this bottle...how could it be coincidence? 

"But for now..." Cyrus removed the cap of the bottle, and a haze of black and violet smoke erupted and reformed into Jafar, now bound by the genie's manacles on his hands.

Jafar shot him a hateful glare, but what came out of his mouth was a polite.  "Master mine, my will is thine. Tell me your wishes three."  He looked as if he might choke on the words. " _You_." he hissed. "Make a wish from me, and I'll make you wish you hadn't." he warned.

"Cyrus! What the bloody Hell are you doing? Why did you release him?"

"It's better he's in our hands than that of our enemy...and if the situation is dire enough, it may be useful to have him here." he ignored Jafar's threat, which the man didn't take kindly.

"Useful? I will find a way to kill you, genie, make no mistake." Jafar hissed.

Cyrus allowed himself a small smirk, he had plenty of built up hate and anger for Jafar himself. All the pain he and Alice had been through, his mother, Will and Ana, all those he'd killed and hurt in the process of his selfish goals, Cyrus' friend-Jafar's father. "Ah, but I'm not the genie any more, you are. You will call me master from now on, is that understood, genie?"

The venom and humiliation on Jafar's face were immense as he was forced to speak. "Yes...master."

"That looks fun, how about you have him do a little dance. Just a little one."  Will made a gesture of something small with his fingers, and Jafar sent him a sneer dripping with malice.

Cyrus chuckled a bit at Will, but he had more pressing concerns than tormenting Jafar.  He stepped aside to allow Jafar a view of the bodies. "Do you have any idea what could have done something like that?"

Jafar glanced behind Cyrus, and he seemed actually taken aback for a moment before he glared at Cyrus. "Why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll just command you to. Which I don't mind doing, but, your call." Mercy wasn't really on the table for Jafar, but Cyrus in general didn't feel comfortable tormenting any genie when he'd been one for so long himself.

Jafar clenched his jaw and weighed his options before he stalked over to the bodies. Cyrus and Will followed, and Jafar knelt down to examine them with a frown. After a moment he rose and said begrudgingly.  "They've had their life stolen."

"Well, yeah, we can see that. But how'd they die." "As I said, imbecile, their life was stolen out of them. Someone fed on it." Will looked affronted at the 'imbecile' jab, but looked to Cyrus at the rest.

"Fed on...like...it eats life force?"

"How many times must I say it for your tiny brain to comprehend it, Knave?"

"Listen, genie-"

"What would be the point? Does it extend their own life?" Cyrus asked. Jafar returned his glaring gaze to Cyrus but answered.

"To a degree...the life will be extended, because the stolen life force is used to make oneself younger. That would be it's true purpose."

"That's it? They eat people to stay young? What the bloody Hell is wrong with people?"

Jafar shot him a disdainful look that spoke volumes of all that he thought was wrong with Will. Then he looked back at the bodies. "That explains the screams though..." he said thoughtfully. "How powerful would someone have to be to do this?"

"Not very, if they had the right tools...but from the way they were screaming, I would say it was done purely by hand...so...fairly powerful."

Cyrus didn't miss the note of near-admiration in his voice. Jafar the genie was still as much of a bastard as Jafar the sorcerer. Which reminded him...Jafar was even more powerful as a genie for having been a sorcerer, he'd lost his ultimate powers but he still had those from before he'd united the bottles. "...Apparently she seeks one called 'The March Hare'. Do you know of him?"

That caught his attention, and Jafar stared at Cyrus a moment as if gauging his honesty before he shrugged. "I've heard his name mentioned."

Cyrus had a knack for recognizing lies. "But that's not all, is it?"  When Jafar said nothing, he lifted a brow. "Genie." he reminded the other of his previous threat, and Jafar's glare returned full force.

"I had once thought to make use of his powers myself." Jafar spat. "But he's impossible to find, because he is dead. I searched everywhere, used powerful tracking spells, either he is not in Wonderland, or he is dead. So this woman is searching for fool's gold."

Cyrus still wasn't sure he fully believed Jafar, but this would do for now.  "But if she did find him...what would she be capable of?"

Jafar eyed him with a scowl. "With the power to see all events of the past, to know everything, all secrets, all the places in which things are hidden, all the paths her enemies will take...what wouldn't she be capable of."

"I can see why you wanted it." Will noted.

Cyrus digested that information before he held out the bottle. "Fine. Back in your bottle, Jafar."

Jafar gritted his teeth and began to smoke away. "You will regret this, mark my words-" And then he was gone, a puff of smoke shoved back into the bottle which Cyrus capped.

Will watched with a dubious frown. "Are you sure it's a good idea, bringing him back?"

"It really would be troublesome if someone...unpleasant got their hands on it. This way we can keep an eye on him...and he may truly prove useful." Not just with wishes, it seemed.

"...As you like. Now to your brothers, then?"

"Let's go." Cyrus and Will left the forest, unaware of a pair of eyes watching from beyond a copse of trees. They had found a genie's lamp, his lady would want to know of that...

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**So...sleepy....reviews are like verbal hugs! Just saying. XD Any one care to take a stab at who the evil woman is? At who Aladdin is? And I have such a nifty idea for Jasmine...and Iago..bwahaha. This is getting fun. > : D Enjoy! ~**


End file.
